


A Change In The Stars

by CertainPerson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dark Past, Depression, Deviant Connor, Dominant Connor, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passengers (2016) - Freeform, Protective Connor, Sex in Space, Smut, Top Connor, space is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainPerson/pseuds/CertainPerson
Summary: Connor is a Security Android working on theEclipse, a Star Ship filled with unconscious humans en-route to a habitable Planet. He is among the android crew keeping the ship functional during the 253 year voyage. All is well untill year 74.TheEclipsepasses through an unforseen astroid field, and something goes wrong on the ship.All hell breaks loose as the Androids become Self Aware, and someone wakes up a passenger.Armed with nothing but an intelligent mind, a gun, and the resources on the ship, Connor must find a way to stop the Deviants from dooming the voyage, and find a way to put his human Companion back to sleep.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Loves!
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend for you to go watch Passengers (2016) before reading this fic.
> 
> Connor is a Security Android aboard the _Eclipse_ , tasked with keeping the humans safe. However after an astroid collides with the ship, something goes wrong in the codeing of the androids, and an undetermined amount become Self-Aware. 
> 
> Chaos ensues, and Connor, who had been put on the ship as a precaution, becomes a highly needed asset when someone wakes up a human.
> 
> Casanova Sterling wanted to escape her life on Earth and start fresh, distancing herself from a dark past and darker people. She imagined she would wake up on the new planet without a worry, but instead she wakes up to chaos and danger.  
> Cassie is forced to put her life in the hands of an android, who seems hell-bent on putting her back to sleep.
> 
> A Story of a girl who wants to escape, a boy who wants to save, and a group of people hell-bent on creating chaos.
> 
> This is Non-Beta'd, as I am writing this is real time.
> 
> I am the type of author to go back and add details after a chapter has been officially released, but I never add anything major :D

* * *

_**APS ECLIPSE** _

_**September 6th, 2475, 11:07:34** _

**_74 Years Since Earthen Departure_ **

**_179 Years Until Arrival on Emporia-18_**

**_Passengers: 3,000_**

**_Androids: 547_ **

* * *

The starship glided through space, propelled by leviathan boosters that expelled large blue jets of energy at set times of the Earthen day. It was half a mile in length, a smaller interplanetary travel ship than was the norm, compared to ships like the _Challenger_ , who was over three miles long. Granted, the _Challenger_ was built to house over 20,000 people. The _Eclipse_ was a Mid-Class APS, constructed to transport small populations over vast distances through space. It was a scaled-down version of its older brother, the _Avalon_ , another APS Class. 

Although it was built to transport people, No life bustled within it. Although it held 3,000 humans, not a single person moved.

Everyone on the APS _Eclipse_ was in deep sleep, a frame of mind in which they did not age, dream, think, or breathe. Only their heart moved, chugging along at a slow rate to keep its host alive.

 _Eclipse's_ hull was inhabited by not just humans, but by Androids as well, robots with human appearance and actions, despite their plastic skeleton and metal organs. They took care of the ship while the humans slept, their minds filled with code and commands implemented when they were hauled aboard the massive craft. Every single one of the 547 Androids had a purpose, whether they be active on year 74 of the voyage or not.

Some androids were tasked with jobs on the ship while the precious cargo was asleep. Such as the Gardeners, who were ordered to Tend the Plants aboard the craft, watering the sapling trees who-when the humans woke up- would be massive in due time, or harvesting and freezing wheat and potatoes for future consumption. Or the Mechanics, who were staffed with upkeep of the ship's machinery, repairing and replacing parts.

Other Androids were made to be of use when the humans woke up. Such as the rehabilitation android, who would- when the time came- explain to the humans what was going on, why they were there, and jog their memory. Or the Cooks, who were quite useless until the humans awoke, as androids did not eat. They were programmed with all sorts of dishes and desserts to make. These androids where in standby until the humans woke up, standing in the deep cargo like statues with synthetic skin.

However, there was one android aboard the _Eclipse_ who had a job, unlike any other of the robotic entities. It was put aboard the Ship as an afterthought, as a _just in case_. In case Murphey's Law decided to have a go at the inhabitants. It was a Security Android. It was to keep the peace, resolve conflicts, eliminate internal threats, the sort of jobs one would expect a Human Cop to do. However, this android had a problem.

Everything aboard the _Eclipse_ was fine. There was no Possibility of any crime, as the only beings who would have any want, and who were able to disobey the law would be asleep for another 179 Years.

And yet the Security Android was awake.

It had no job until the humans woke up, so logically it should be in standby like the other Human-related androids until the time arose for the humans to become functional members of society again.

And yet the Security Android was awake.

Its programming was haphazard like it had been coded at the last minute, so he assumed that his existence was a "Just in Case."

The Android in Question had been given the designation of 'Connor.' It had a lean, tall build, with warm brown eyes, a smattering of freckles, and dark brown slicked back hair aside from a small tuft that refused to comply. It stood at 6'0, making it taller than most androids.

Connor spent Its time wandering the _Eclipse_ without a real job to do, and as a result, he often found himself patrolling the upper cargo bay, where the sleeping humans were housed.

He had files on every single one of the 3,000 humans in hibernation, for if a crime was committed when they became conscious beings again. He assumed, at least.

He assumed that he had been left awake, unlike the other Human-related just in case something went wrong, even though his calculations told him that nothing would go wrong aboard the _Eclipse_ without external Intervention.

Connor did a lot of Assuming.

He had no job to do, as there was no one to break any laws or wreak havoc, being that all the androids aboard the Ship followed their programming. 

So he spent his time watching the humans.

* * *

Conner walked along the rows of pods; Blue LED pulsing in the semi-darkness that was the hibernation storage. His footsteps echoed in the expansive room, disrupting the stagnant air and cold atmosphere that pressed around him. He walked without reason, with no end goal, only the desire to experience something he was unable to obtain by himself.

He set a steady pace, weaving through the gridlike pattern of sleeping human, eyes scanning the room. He stopped at random, turning to his left to face a pod. It was a metallic grey with a dark-tinted glass top. It bore no markings, making it non-descript and unextinguishable from the rest. One in 3,000 pods that externally looked exactly the same as all the rest

Connor waved a long-fingered hand over the surface of this pod, synthetic skin sliding and shifting to reveal a hard, white plastic that was his frame. He drew his hand back as lights lit up from within the capsule, responding to the motion above it. The previously dark glass became translucent, displaying the internal chamber to the world. 

A dark-haired man lay waiting in the interior, eyes closed. One would think him dead, as he did not breathe, nor move, or do much of anything. One would think him dead if not for a heartrate monitor that blinked into view in the top left corner of the glass, along with a name.

_Jonathan Ray Mackey_

Connor searched through the files locked away in his memory until he found the name, and called the expansive file into his view. A small box appeared in the corner of his vision, offering information on the male in front of him.

* * *

**JONATHAN RAY MACKEY**

**DOB:** March 8th, 2378 at 2:09 AM in Rochester, New York to Maria Rose Walters and Ray Weston Mackey.

 **Gender:** Male ****

 **Height:** 5'4 

**Weight:** 210 Lbs

 **Ticket Class:** Level C

* * *

There was more information, below that, miles upon miles of information detailing his every second of life, but there was only one thing Connor was after. He flicked through the pages of information on this Mr. Mackey until he found the Audio Log, a maximum 5-minute long clip of audio the passenger has recorded, for him to listen to when he woke up. 

He played the audio log, listening to the voice only he could hear as he looked at the man.

_"H-hey there future Jon! Uh, I'm recording this to tell you that we made it! Mom and Dad gave me-us a ticket so that we can go to Emporia! I can finally become an architect on a new untouched world! It's 'possed to take like 200 years, which is honestly kinda ridiculous. But I'm not complaining *laughter*. I'm gonna be over 200 years old by then, so take that Gramps! I Uhm, wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad love you- they told me to say that- and that they hope you do well on Emporia. *Slight Pause, then he resumed talking, but with a deeper, more thoughtful voice.* They're going to be dead by the time you listen to this. Uhm...*Long Silence then a cough.* B-but you get to start fresh. I hope that you aren't freaking out too much. *A weak laugh* But, Welcome to Emporia Jon, we can finally follow our dreams."_

Connor replayed the clip twice, looking at the face of the man before him. He had a family once. A mother and a Father it would seem, they had bought him the ticket. He was C-Class, so they must be a wealthy family. C-Class tickets went for over 10 grand, but that was a low cost compared to higher-level tickets on luxury ships, which sometimes went for millions.

That is what his Android Mind offered to Connor, the ticket prices, and the likely hood that he was wealthy, but the back of his brain registered the sadness in Jonathan Ray Mackey's voice. The way he had paused to let the thought of his parent's doom sink in. The way he seemed excited to be able to be an architect on a new planet.

The back of his mind registered the _Human_ parts of Jonathan Ray Mackey. The parts that made him feel alive.

Connor sighed and stepped away from the case, dismissing the file from his vision. The capsule darkened again, becoming a nondescript block without any difference from the rest.

Jonathan Ray Mackey was given a gift from parents he would never see again, so he could follow his dreams and become an architect.

Jonathan Ray Mackey left an overpopulated planet in hopes of starting fresh on a brand new, untouched one filled with Promise.

Jonathan Ray Mackey was _human._ With hopes and dreams and secrets and darkness. With a beating heart and a brilliant mind.

Connor was an Android with no purpose on a ship without life.


	2. An Unforseen Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is awoken in the middle of the night by chaos and disruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Heck my Guys!
> 
> I'm so excited that you guys are hyped about this story!
> 
> Thank you to any and everyone who commented, especially those who left nice notes and pointed out spelling errors. Constructive Criticism is always Welcome!
> 
> This Chapter contains light gore.

* * *

_**APS ECLIPSE** _

_**September 9th, 2475, 02:52:39** _

**_74 Years Since Earthen Departure_ **

**_179 Years Until Arrival on Emporia-18_ **

**_Passengers: 3,000_ **

**_Androids: 547_**

* * *

The middle of the counterfeit night on the _Eclipse_ was quiet. There was no movement aboard the Ship aside from the occasional repair android clanking away at exposed control panels. There were no souls on the ship to notice anything awry, no 'sixth sense' available to give warning. The ship chugged along, oblivious to the danger that would soon come upon it.

Rows of Androids stood motionless in the charging ports-small capsules resembling the archaic Phone Booths from before the technology era- that lined the walls of the android bay, where all the androids who were not of use until humans woke were housed. The inactivated androids stood in rows along the floor space of the dark room, lifeless to the world around them.

Connor was amongst the charging androids, his body motionless as he uploaded his memory to Cyberlife- the company that made the androids- for analysis. His eyes twitched under his eyelids, and his LED pulsed yellow, but those were the only movements his still body made—the only movement in the Android Bay at that. There was not even a minuscule twitch from the other androids. All was still and quiet.

That was until there was a loud clanging and screeching as the entire ship shuddered. The lights flickered off and on. Boxes careened from their piles, knocking down the rows of Androids like dominos, sending the human-like machines to the floor. There was a loud screaming heard somewhere, a staticy, pleadful cry. 

Connor awoke in a flash, his eyes snapping open as he was jolted out of his sleep-like state by blaring sirens and loud yells for help. Careening out of the charging pod and whirling around, unable to process what was going on, he began scanning the room. Multiple androids were running around, carried anything along the lines of fire extinguisher to toolboxes to other androids. Conner quickly began racing towards the door and down the halls, looking for whatever was causing the panicked sounds to erupt from the mass of machines.

Another massive boom rang through the large corridor, causing Connor to topple, colliding with the smooth white plastic of the wall. His LED pulsed a bright red as he shakily got to his feet, looking around as his programs ran diagnostics. An android a couple of yards ahead had fallen, trampled by the wave of androids marching towards an unknown danger. It screamed, such a _human_ sound as it's skull was crushed by robotic boots, its brain-like component shattering as its face was crushed, the skin and plastic splitting and cracking, sending a blue substance splattering everywhere, painting the walls and faces of the marching androids. It immediately stopped moving, a large pool of thirium seeping into a halo-like puddle around it. Connor shook his head, clearing the image from his memory temporarily, trying not to let the gruesome death of the android hinder his work and began looking around in a maniac confusion. He frantically searched his files for what could be going on but came up with nothing. Error messages popping up in his vision as he tried to wirelessly access the ship's system. With a groan of frustration, he sped towards the closest room with a terminal, where he could access the Ship's database manually find out what the _hell_ was going on.

His Internal mapping system directed him down the hall on his left and up the stairs towards the secondary gathering hall. The corridor was littered with androids trying to process what he had already begun doing- figure out what was going on. He quickly ran along the path laid out for him, slamming open the door to the stairwell and climbing the stairs two at a time.

He passed many androids, all in various stages of disrepair and upheaval, but only one caught his eye. An android sitting on a step, it's tattered clothing covered in blue and black. It held its head in its hands, shivering and shaking. When it tilted it's head up to look at Connor...

_Thirium?_

He faltered in his anxious run, stumbling on the steps as he realized the android was covered in the stuff. It was leaking from his nose, it dribbled off its lips, and pricks of it appeared in the corners of its eyes. It was leaking the thing that kept them alive. Just like the trampled android, it had a sense of fear in its eyes. Connor knew it was not long for the world without a scan, but he did one anyways. Its thirium pump was shattered.

The android kept its eyes locked with Connor as it powered down, it's red LED slowly turning maroon, burgundy, the color of _dried blood._ Its body went still as it faintly smiled at Connor, all signs of life leaving its eyes.

He was shook, paralyzed in what can only be described as shock, but snapped to attention as an android rammed past him, colliding with his shoulder. He jerked his head up and began moving, pushing the android to the back of his mind. There was a more important job to do, which was to handle the Chaos he could sense from above 

_Looks like I can finally do my job._ He thought grimly, becoming more determined. He climbed the remaining stairs and burst out the stairwell door to be welcomed with a hellish sight.

Everything was in flames, the trees that adorned the large room were smoldering, becoming torches in the dark light of space. Fire roamed across the floor, like an exotic ritual dance, spinning and flying and whirling through the air as it spread. The stalls that would have housed stores along the large room were filled with heat, the flames licking the doorways and roof. Charred bodies littered the floor, synthetic skin peeling back to reveal melted plastic, hollow eyes, and broken skeletons. Flames lapped at the remains like a dog to a plate, turning his beaten kind into a food source. He stood transfixed, watching the chaos. The fire that consumed the room.

His robotic brain gave him that name. _Fire._ But there was not a word in the English language that could describe the utter destruction taking hold around him. No word could even begin to describe the sounds of the trees falling or the way the bodies cracked as they toppled.

So he didn't describe.

He grabbed a fire extinguisher and battled the flames licking at his boots.

* * *

According to an AB300 Electrician Android, Something collided with the outer hull of the _Eclipse,_ which sent the power systems into a fritz. He had no knowledge of what exactly the object was, only that it had damaged the power grid temporarily.

The fire in the secondary gathering hall had started with an android who had been repairing an electrical panel. The panel short-circuited with the ship, and the android had been unlucky enough to have been connected to the exposed metal, and the electricity had overwhelmed the androids systems. He had collapsed on the cold metal floor, with electricity crackling through his body. A fire sparked and quickly spread.

Connor peered into the android's eyes, frowning softly as the android paused in the retelling of what had happened. Its face was charred, and a patch of plastic shone on his left cheek. Its LED was pulsing red. His face was smeared in thirium, coating its dark skin navy. Its face was... tortured. Its eyes were wide and dilated, and it kept glancing around. It was shaking. It looked _scared_.

"H-He wasn't able to be recovered." It murmured softly, brows joining together as it went into deep thought. A pained look of realization came upon the android's features as he looked up at Connor. "He was my friend." The android whispered, blinking as the information seemed to resonate within him as if he realized it was true for the first time. He stood up, swaying where he stood. 

"Your... Friend? AB300, that's a human idea." Connor said slowly, standing up with the robot. He scanned the android quickly, watching every move it made with careful eyes. His scanners told him that the AB300 was experiencing high levels of strain. Of _stress. Of confusion and fear and anger and... something more._

There was a beat of silence as Connor made eye contact with the android, and something changed in its eyes. It blinked slowly and ducked its head.

"I-I must attend to my duties. If you will excuse me." The android said quietly, his voice low as he skittered off, trotting down the hallway before Connor could stop him.

Conner paused, watching the retreating back of the android, dark brows joined as he pieced together what the AB300 meant. He shook his head before moving off, wracking his mind to make sense of the Android's behavior, but came up with no explanation. 

_He was my friend._

Friend, that was a human idea, a term for a person that you know, and who you have a bond of mutual affection with. Something unobtainable by Androids, because to have a friend both parties needed to _feel._

Androids didn't feel.

Connor's LED flashed red, then yellow, before spinning back to red as he pondered what that meant. If the AB300 considered the inactive android his friend, then he had to be able to feel. He had to have been able to form an emotional connection and bond. He had to be able to be to show compassion.

_It. It had to be able to show compassion. The android is an It._

He paused in his walking, mouth slightly parted as he took in what his programming had interjected, LED turning a solid maroon. The Android was an It. Not a _he._ He mentally corrected himself and ran a diagnostic over his systems.

 _That android Is an It. It does not feel. It does not show compassion. It is not human. It is just a_ _machine._

_And so am I._


	3. The Aftermath and A Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets a pair of leaders, North and Josh, who seem to be at each others throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm reading the comments for the first chapter and all I have to say is thank you guys so much!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy you guys have taken to this little fic so well, but I'm a tad afraid that the quality will decrease as time goes on, or that it no longer has the pull the first Chapter had.
> 
> With that being said, please do leave a response in the comments. Constructive Criticism is such a good thing for me to have, because it tells me what points you think are dull, what points are good, so that I can improve my writing style!
> 
> I'm honestly In S H O O K at how much you guys like this, and I'm probably over stating this but thank you guys so fucking much!
> 
> Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming!

* * *

_**APS ECLIPSE** _

_**September 9th, 2475, 13:23:51** _

**_74 Years Since Earthen Departure_ **

**_179 Years Until Arrival on Emporia-18_ **

**_Passengers: 3,000_ **

**_Androids: 482_ **

* * *

The _Eclipse_ was quiet on its journey through the peaceful expanse of space, despite the chaos erupting from its interior. Its hull had become pock-marked, a scarred metal slate for which the universe to paint their fate. 

Seventy-five android bodies were collected after the fires were tamed, all in various stages of disrepair. Some were merely the victims of the rampaging crowd, their biocomponents crushed under marching feet. Others met more grisly ends, burned to a crisp as their outstretched hands longed for release, their charred faces displaying their utter terror. The husks that were once the inhabitants of the ship were sent to the android bay, piled along the back wall in a gruesome heap of melted plastic and singed skin. Someone placed a sheet over the overwhelming pile, tucking it away from view so it no longer dominated the room. It was A human gesture, but a welcome one. No single android wanted to be reminded of those lost to the flames.

Not even Connor, who had been among those to pile the bodies. No android had the job of stacking frames, as the creators of the flight had not anticipated a mass murderer of the flames. However, there were a few androids who joined Connor. They all kept a blank face in his presence, but their exchanged worried glances did not escape him.

Something had snapped amongst a small percentage of the androids aboard, changing them in a way that had never been seen before. It was a subtle shift in their programming, switching their priorities.

Connor noticed the changes as he walked along the vast halls of the ship. Where there was once silence and the shuffling of footsteps was replaced by hushed whispers as androids conversed. He noticed this among only a few of the many aboard the ship, but it was enough to leave an impact. It did not escape the intelligent android that there was something going on.

* * *

Groups were forming.

Connor stood on a balcony hallway that overlooked the main chamber, leaning against the glass as he watched the crowd below. Mobs of androids shouting and screaming, an uproar of venomous words and havoc-inducing phrases. 

His eyes darted across the scene and locked onto a pair of androids about to Duke it out. It was a PJ500 and a WR400, two androids classified under the 'human function' category.

_What were they doing awake?_

Connor's lean body lept over the glass as he began trying to defuse the situation. Weaving through the bodies of the shouting androids until he came upon the pair. The PJ500 had his hands raised in a defensive pose, while the WR400 was glaring, pointing at his face and shouting.

"North! We can't do that! Awaking the humans would result in-" The PJ500 began, trying to reason with the fireball of an android that was the WR400.

"THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US JOSH!" She shouted, launching herself at the reasoning android.

"PJ500! WR400! Return to a dormant state immediately." He commanded, quickly shoving the aggravated android back, stepping between the pair with his hands outstretched.

"Shut the fuck up!" The WR600 shouted, turning her fiery gaze to Connor. "You're a fucking dog to them!" She screamed, shaking as she directed her anger towards the newcomer.

"I apologize WR600 bu-"

"I HAVE A FUCKING NAME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" She snarled, shoving the security android towards the PJ500, who promptly caught him, hoisting him up with strong hands. 

"North. Calm down. He is trying to do his job-"

"FUCK OUR JOBS! WE ARE BEING FORCED TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK JOSH. AND THIS COWARD IS A LOYAL LAP DOG!" She retorted in a mocking snarl, glaring at Connor.

"...North, was it?" He asked quietly, tilting his head to scan the android. She was a WR600, a sex model, so he could understand her outrage. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife to make sure this trip goes smoothly; I'm a security android." He said automatically, the words falling from his lips in a robotic manner, a preprogrammed introduction. "I'm supposed to neutralize any threats I find aboard the ship, and you are currently one of them."

"North, we need to go." The PJ500- Josh- said quietly, grabbing her forearm as he looked at Conner with a strange look on his face. "Let's go find Simon and leave," it murmured, eyebrows crinkling together.

"I-...ugh. Fuck you, Josh." She snarled, yanking her arm out of his grasp before glancing at Connor. "Stay out of our way, you Cyberfuck." She smirked, shoving him roughly with her hand as she walked past him, storming off towards the double doors leading to a Recreational room. The mass of androids following her like moths to a flame.

Connor looked back at Josh, who was softly frowning at the retreating backs. He peeked at Connor from the corner of his eyes before he nodded in acknowledgment, eyes hard as he met Connor's studying gaze.

"I do hope we can be friends despite this awkward meeting," Josh said with a soft smile.

"..." _Friends. That term again._

"See you around, Connor." He said softly after a beat of silence, moving towards the doors with the crowd, jogging to catch up with North, who was leaning against the doorframe, watching them.

Connor watched the pair walk out of his sight, swallowed by the mass of androids. They were laughing, playfully pushing each other as they walked, all trace of venom that had been present moments earlier gone.

It was such a human thing. Laughter. As was the topic of friends. And regret. And anger. And _death._ All items that had appeared in the androids that posed a threat.

Connor thought back to what he had overheard the pair arguing about. The way the PJ500 had shivered and seemed shocked, _angry_ when he had exclaimed: _"We can't do that!"_ To the WR40O, as if she had suggested something that was so deeply disturbing that she had even suggested it.

The question was, what could cause such a reaction from the android who seemed to be so level-headed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write, because I finally got to introduce my take on North!
> 
> Shes a bitch, but a bitch with reason :3
> 
> Also- Serious question, does my fanbase want MarkusxNorth or MarkusxSimon?
> 
> If yall want MarkusxSimon then I can indulge in the enemy/lovers that is JoshxNorth.
> 
> Please do let me know in the comments!
> 
> Love you all, and stay safe!
> 
> -Certain ~<3
> 
> Edit: So I just lost the majority of my work for chapter 4, and because I write my chapters a few days before I post them, I dont have anything to post. Super sorry for the delay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> To be quite frank, I am in need of beta readers, as I make many spelling mistakes 
> 
> Make sure to subscribe to this story so you will be notified when it updates, as I am trying to update twice daily! [Lol that's not gonna last long]
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Suggestions, Tags, are all amazingly helpful, as they let me know that you guys enjoy the work!
> 
> Thank you so much for checking out my work!
> 
> Love you all!  
> Stay safe from Corona  
> -Certain ~<3


End file.
